


Bonnibel Bubblegum & You

by AlixxBlack



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubblegum x Reader, F/F, Fluffy, Other, POV Second Person, fic request, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: This is my first ever character x reader fanfiction, which written based on a fic request I received on my tumblr. It asked for a female reader to be on a ski trip with Bonnibel in which the reader uses a Polaroid camera to take pictures.Super short, super sweet, and hopefully half-way decent!
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bonnibel Bubblegum & You

**Ho** lidays are a rare treat for the always bustling, and always beloved, Princess Bubblegum. When you tell her that she looks great in her ugly sweater and thick jeans, she reminds you - “Please call me Bonnibel. We’re on vacation…”

She stares at you for a moment, waiting to see if it takes this time. Sometimes it is really impossible to believe that Princess Bubblegum, no - Bonnibel - planned this weekend getaway trip for just the two of you. She almost never takes a break from her work, and when she does she usually goes alone. Even though you’ve been dating for the greater part of the last year, she values her independence greatly.

Which - dating Bonnibel has been unique in a list of ways longer than her list of “to do” items. Nobody is allowed to know about your relationship, except Marceline, because people get jealous and act weird when she starts dating someone. When you are in the kingdom, you have to call her Princess Bubblegum because the Banana Guards always forget her first name, so they get frustrated and confused. You can’t pay her compliments about her scientific work because that’s too complex for the candy citizens, and because she likes the privacy that comes with most people not understanding. And then that specific topic - privacy - ugh…

Bonnibel expects her privacy honored and respected at all costs.

That’s why this holiday trip is so special and magical! You are finally far enough away in a quiet enough place to enjoy a weekend alone with her. For the next three days she’s not a princess - she’s just your girlfriend. Your beautiful, smart, and patient girlfriend. In fact, her patience is what drew you to her in the first place. 

When you showed up in Ooo, it was the shock of a lifetime. Her initial interest in you was one of scientific curiosity, but the longer she studied you and the more comfortable she felt in your company, the easier it was for those feelings of attraction to grow. By the time she first called you her girlfriend, her interest in you was less about understanding the ‘how’ and the ‘why’ and more about the ‘who’ and ‘what’ of you as a person.

“I’m sorry,” you mutter under your breath, fiddling with the Polaroid camera. When you showed up in Ooo, you showed up with only a backpack. In it was a water bottle with your initials, a Polaroid camera and tons of film, and a beanie. A handknit beanie that Bonnibel is now wearing while pulling her gloves over her hands. A Polaroid camera that you use to take a picture of her standing there looking at you with kind eyes.

She’s not smiling in the picture, but she’s smiling now. She reaches her hand out to you to touch your cheek. “What was it that you said you were going to do with our pictures? A book?”

You nod your head. “A scrapbook. It’s a blank book that you fill with pictures so that you can look back on your favorite memories. So you don’t have to make a picture with your mind. Way better than a plain photo album because you can make it decorative.”

Bonnibel nods her head, rubbing her thumb against your cheek. It is softer than you recall. Maybe she’s softer when she’s not working. You wouldn’t know since this is your first vacation together. “I love that. And you’re going to keep taking pictures the whole time, right?”

Placing your hand over hers, you really take in the softness of her touch. Everything about her is so welcoming and sincere. Nobody cares like she does, and you know that nobody can love like she does either. It’s not always easy being in such a restrictive relationship but these moments makes it absolutely worth it. “Yes,” you promise her. “I’ll take pictures all weekend.”

“Good, ‘cause we’re about to go skiing!” she whoops joyfully. She bursts out of the room and stars heading down the lobby. You fear missing out on another special moment, a glimpse at Bonnibel with all of her guards let down, so you chase after her with your Polaroid camera pulled up and ready to go.

You meant what you said - you’ll take pictures all weekend. You don’t want to forget one single minute of this holiday trip.


End file.
